Corey the hedgehog's biography
by Corey the Hedgehog
Summary: This is the life of OC Corey. Please review!
1. Preschool

Corey the hedgehog's life part 1

Preschool

I'm Corey the hedgehog and right now I'm going to enter preschool. I felt everyone was not going to like me. I was born on December 30th. I am a grey hedgehog with a golden scar on his hair. Today, I was wearing a white shirt with blue jeans. I also had blue gloves on. Blue reminds me of my dad, the fastest thing alive, Sonic. I inherited his speed. Well here am I at school. Let the sadness begin.

When I was inside, I expected everyone to swarm at me throwing insults. But instead, nothing happened, all I saw was a bunch of regular kids. A rabbit spoke from the side of the room. "Hello everyone, let's start out with attendance." Said the Rabbit. "Lily?"

"Here!" Said a Purple Hedgehog.

"Janie?"

"Here!" Said a Black Bat.

"Codi?"

"Here." Muttered a white hedgehog.

"Chase?"

"Oi!" Yelled a Golden Hedgehog.

"Foxy?"

"Here!" Said a Yellow Fox.

"Kim?"

"Here!" Said a Seedrian.

"Claire?"

"Here!" Said another yellow Fox.

"Frank?"

"Here!" Said a Blue Hedgehog.

"AJ?"

"Here!" Said a Green Fox.

"Jay?"

"Ninja here." Said a Red chameleon.

"Timothy?"

"Hey, Hey, Hey!" Said an EXTREMELY hyper honey bee.

"Randy?"

"Here!" Said a red crocodile.

"Nikki?"

"Here!" Said a white rabbit.

"Milo?"

"Here." Said a green echidna.

"Bob?"

"HERE!" Boomed a black cat.

"Kelly?"

"Pirates!" Yelled a Yellow Raccoon.

"Zoey?"

"Here." Said a Yellow Cat.

"Rebecca?"

"Here!" Said a Yellow echidna.

"Sophie?"

"Here!" Said a mongoose.

"Victoria?"

"Here!" Said a chipmunk.

"Ryan?"

"Here!" Said a Brown Hedgehog.

"Jason?"

"Here!" Said a brown bird.

"Sammy?"

"Here!" Said a red squirrel.

"Charlie?"

"Here!" Said a Blue Armadillo.

"Izzy?"

"Here!" Said a black Lynx.

"Jasmine?"

"Here!" Said a Brown Hedgehog.

"Jill?"

"Here!" Said a black hedgehog.

"Finally, Pyshic!"

"PRINGLEZ!"

I saw a green hedgehog with stuck up hair stand up on his desk. He was wearing jeans and a shirt that said: "Donkeys: They will eat you alive." Then the teacher started to speak again. "We have a new student. Students, this is Corey. Pyshic, can you introduce Corey to everyone?"

"Sure." Said Pyshic.

After the tour was done, the same blue hedgehog came up and shoved Pyshic. "Hey!" Exclaimed Pyshic. "I didn't do it." Said the hedgehog. "Stop lying Frank." Said Pyshic. "I just wanted to tell Corey that he shoulden't be hanging around with riff raff like Pyshic or AJ. You should be my friend. Do you accept?" Said Frank. "Sorry Frank, but Pyshic is cool and you are not." I said. "Whatever, you made friends of the WRONG choice." Said Frank as he walked away. "Who was that?" I asked. "That's Frank meanest kid in school. He mostly hangs out with Victoria and Claire. His "Girlfriends". Said Pyshic. I made a mental note to stay away from Frank.

Me and Pyshic walked over to a table where a few kids were sitting, I sat in between Pyshic and the green fox. There was also a green Echidna, A yellow Fox and my brother, Ryan. The green fox's name was AJ. AJ was really smart. The green echidna was named Milo. Milo was really strong and wanted to guard the master emerald, like his dad. The yellow fox was named Foxy. Foxy wanted to go on an adventure. I wanted to be a hero. Pyshic wanted to fight Iblis. I wanted to ask who was Iblis, but class started and believe me, class wasn't bad. It was really good.

**That ends part 1 of preschool**

**Oh guess what?**

**(Drumroll.)**

**IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!**

**(Runs around in circles.)**

**Well part 2 will come soon, bye!**


	2. Kindergarten

**Corey the hedgehog bio part 2**

**Kindergarten**

I was about to enter kindergarten, and see my friend Pyshic again, as I walked to school Pyshic told me that he didn't have parents. I felt bad for him. When we reached the school, I met some friends from last year, like AJ and Milo. I thought about it and I hoped I didn't have to see Frank again. But sadly, I did. But the good news was that I had Pyshic in all my periods including gym and art. Today at lunch me, Pyshic, AJ, Milo, Foxy, and Ryan were getting lunch. We just finished and everywhere was full. Well, almost everywhere. There was a table with no one but a purple fox. We walked over to the fox. The fox had his face down. I think the fox was crying. We sat next to the fox.

"Hi, I'm Corey. Who are you?" I asked. The fox looked up and I saw that there was some juice all over his face. "I'm Harry." Said the fox. I could tell he was a boy. Milo then spoke up. "We haven't seen you around here. Are you new?" Asked Milo. "Yes." Said Harry. "How did you get mashed potato in your face?" Asked Ryan. "A hedgehog named Tyson." Said Harry. "Do you want to be friends?" Asked Foxy. "Sure." Said Harry.

**That ends kindergarten**

**Oh and I've got some birthday presents coming in the mail.**

**That means I will be a little busy.**

**Waiting for the mail**

**Which will probably never get here.**

**LOL**

**PLZ REWIEW!**


	3. 1st Grade

**Corey bio part 3**

**1****st**** grade**

I was listening to my dad talk about how things are going to be at work. He retired from saving the world and decided to get a REAL job, a policeman. My mother, a hammer smashing freak in the past, was taking anger management classes. She was also a doctor. I was about to start 1st grade. I woke up, had speedo flakes, got on shorts and a shirt that said: "Part of me-goes where?". Then I brushed my teeth and put on my shoes, and then I walked out the door.

Halfway along the path, I met Pyshic and Harry. "Hey, how's it going?" I asked. "Fine." Said Pyshic. At school, I saw Lily, Milo, AJ, and Foxy there.

In class, I saw a bunch of people there. But there was some other people there that I knew, like Zoey and Nikki. At the end of class, someone shoved me, and it wasn't Frank.

It was a light blue hedgehog. He had crazy hair and he spoke. "My name is Tyson." Said the hedgehog. I saw that the hedgehog meant business. Then a brown hedgehog came to my rescue. "Hi, I'm Camo." Said the hedgehog. "I'm Corey." I said. "Want to hang out later?" Asked Camo. "Ok." I said.


	4. 2nd grade

**Corey bio part 4**

**2****nd**** grade**

When I met up with Pyshic, Camo, and Harry, we went to school. Along the way, we had a race. I won, of course. At school, I had to get to class quickly. At class, I saw Pyshic and Milo trading pokemon cards. Frank was hitting on girls. Again. I sat between Camo and Pyshic. I also saw Harry and AJ talking, even Codi was talking! Then a teacher spoke up. "Hello, I'm Mrs. Hamster. Let's start with attendance. Harry?"

"Here!" Said Harry.

"Camo?"

"Here!" Said Camo.

"Zack?"

"Here!" Said a black Labrador.

"Corey?"

"Here!" I said.

"Milo?"

"Here!" Said Milo

"Codi?"

"Hmph." Said Codi.

"Frank?"

"Here!" Said Frank.

"Alice?"

"Here!" Said a Skunk.

"And Pyshic?"

"IBLIS TRIGGA!"

"All right, class is in session." Said Mrs. Hamster.

In the end, class wasn't bad at all.


	5. Sorry

I'm sorry to say this, but this story is now on Hiatus. I'm sorry to all who love this story. But look on the bright side, at least it's not cancelled. You can look at my other stories too.


End file.
